muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Crystal (soundtrack)
'The Dark Crystal: The Original Sound Track' features Trevor Jones' musical score written for the film, arranged specifically for an album listening experience. It was originally released with a fold-out poster of Brian Froud's artwork. The album reached #204 on ''Billboard's Bubbling Under the Top LP's chart. In 2007, the original LP was reissued on CD, featuring remastered tracks. The CD release comes with an 8-page booklet containing exclusive liner notes. This album was also reissued on compact disc as a 2-CD set, with one disc featuring the LP version of the score, and the other disc featuring the score as heard in the film. Track listing Side One #Overture (3:11) - (Trumpet Solo: Maurice Murphy) #The Power Ceremony (3:57) #The Storm (1:03) #The Mystic Master Dies (0:51) #The Funerals / Jen's Journey (5:25)- (Harp Solo: Skaila Kanga; Flageolet Solo: Christopher Taylor) #The Skeksis Duel (1:41) #The Pod Dance (3:14) - (Percussion: Morris Pert; Solo Pipes: Richard Harvey) Side Two #Love Theme (3:17) - (Recorder Solo: Christopher Taylor) #Gelfling Song (1:11)- (Flageolet: Christopher Taylor; Singer: Catherine Bott; Synthesized Sounds Realized on the Fairlight Computer) #The Gelfling Ruins (1:43) #The Landstrider Journey (0:44) #The Great Conjunction (4:13) #Finale (7:14) Other releases Image:dark_crystal_cs.jpg| 1982 Warner Bros. Records 4-23749 Image:Album.darkcrystal-25cd.jpg| 2007 La La Land Records LLLCD 1059 file_8a1ba9fd82_original.jpg| 2017 Enjoy the Ride Records 5 colored variants International releases *92 37491 (Warner Bros. Records LP, Canada) *CBS 70233 (CBS Records LP, UK) Expanded score In 2003, Numenorean Music released Trevor Jones' 'The Dark Crystal soundtrack''' on a two-disc limited edition compact disc set. The first disc was a reissue of the original studio recording made expressly for commercial release on LP and cassette in 1982. The second disc contains the film's soundtrack as intended for the final mix, previously unreleased, save for the isolated score track included on the film's DVD release. While the first disc represents the music as arranged by the composer for listening outside the context of the film, the second disc preserves the music as written to match the visuals of the narrative. Both versions of the score were performed by the London Symphony Orchestra with Marcus Dods conducting. The CD was a limited edition printing of 5,000. DISC TWO - The Complete Film Score #Opening Titles and Main Theme/Mystics' Sandpainting (4:54) #Jen Plays His Pipes (0:56) #Jen Goes To His Dying Master (0:39) #The Death of The Emperor/Death of the Mystic Master/Mystics Memorial Ceremony/Jen's Journey Through the New World (3:18) #Skeksis Debate Leadership/Skeksis Duel (Film Version) (3:10) #Chamberlain Is Attacked (1:10) #Skeksis Summoned By Alarm (0:50) #Garthim Are Dispatched/Jen On Aughra's Mountain (2:29) #Jen Enters Aughra's Observatory (1:11) #Jen Discovers Shard (0:22) #Observatory Destroyed/Mystics Set Out (1:18) #Gelflings Meet/Dreamfast (1:11) #Skeksis Feast - Part One (1:17) #Skeksis Feast - Part Two (0:30) #Batbirds Dispatched/Environmental Musical Sounds/Gelfling Song/Batbird Brought Down/ Mystics Traveling #1 (1:15) #Pod Party/Destruction of Pod Village (4:10) #Jen and Kira Love Theme (1:36) #The Prophecy in the Ruins (2:09) #Escape from the Chamberlain/Kira Summons the Landstriders (1:47) #Jen and Kira Set Off On Landstriders/Pod Person Drained (2:37) #The Battle/Mystics Traveling #2 (4:20) #Jen and Kira in the Sewer (1:43) #Kira Brought Before the Skeksis (0:57) #Kira Drained in the Chamber of Life (1:12) #Kira Freed/Jen Goes in Search/Mystic Disintegrates/Mystics Traveling #3 (1:08) #Jen Trapped in Lair/Jen Reaches Chamber of Life (0:26) #Jen Discovers Crystal Chamber (3:40) #Gelfling Frightens the Skeksis/The Crystal Made Whole/Mystics and Skeksis Fuse/Finale/End Credits (16:10) See also *''The Dark Crystal'' *''The Dark Crystal'' (video) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Dark Crystal Merchandise Category:Creature Shop Albums